The present invention relates to a metal laminate cylinder head gasket for an internal combustion engine wherein a plurality of cylinder bores is aligned parallel to each other in a cylinder block.
In a metal laminate cylinder head gasket installed between a cylinder head and cylinder block for an engine whose multiple cylinder bores are aligned in a row in a single cylinder block, shims for adjusting the thickness are installed on both ends of a combustion chamber bore corresponding to the row of cylinder bores of a cylinder head, and both ends of the combustion chamber bore are formed thicker than the other flat part. As a result, conventionally, for example, as described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 6-35734, the metal laminate cylinder head gasket generally controls the cylinder head so as to bend with the imbalance of the tightening force that occurs when affixing the gasket by a tightening bolt.
Also, for example, as described in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2542296, conventionally, the same gasket is generally provided with a folded portion on the outer circumference of a metal plate of one outer layer constituting the gasket, and the other metal plate is clamped and affixed at the folded portion. The shims for adjusting the thickness thereof and the folded portion for affixing the laminated metal plate are generally provided separately near the outer circumference of the gasket.
However, depending on the shape of the engine, the shims cannot be installed near the outer circumference of the gasket, or the space for providing the folded portion cannot be retained. As a result, there is the situation that it is difficult to provide the shims for adjusting the thickness and the folded portion for separately affixing the laminated metal plate in the gasket.
In consideration of the above-described problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a metal laminate cylinder head gasket capable of effectively utilizing the space near the outer circumference of the narrow gasket, and of combining the function of the shims for adjusting the thickness of the gasket and the function of the folded portion for affixing the laminated metal plate, which conventionally needed to be provided separately.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.